ZForce: El despertar
by BlackVoidt11
Summary: En una línea temporal diferente, existió Voltron, El protector del universo cual fue liderado de los últimos sobrevivientes Alteanos y donde eran 6 paladines y no 5. terminaron con la amenaza y aliándose con los Galra y la paz yace. Cual Victoria no pudo ser lograda sin el sacrificio de la princesa Allura. Empezaría El relato de un guerrero tan poco convencional.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Al ser esta mi primer historia apoyada en otros universos (de dos a tres), es importante mencionar que no soy dueño de derechos de las series que usaré como plataforma, a excepción de mis personajes. Voltron: Legendary Defender pretenece a Dreamworks y la franquicia Call of Duty pertenece a Treyarch o a la empresa actual que correspondan dichas.

Tambien cabe mencionar que esta historia/fanfic/Crossover estara ambientada en TRES lineas temporales diferentes una de otra:

-Línea Dorada (Universo cannon: despues de la derrota de Zarkon y la recien subida al trono del príncipe Lotor, quien aún los paladines desconocen de sus verdaderas intenciones estará ambientada)

-Línea "Concavus" (Universo no-cannon: Es el universo donde empezará la historia y esta ambientada poco tiempo despues del final de la serie, hay pocos cambios en la historia como el número de paladines que en este caso seran seis en vez de cinco.)

-Linea "Convexus" (Universo sin relacion a los anteriores, la cual tiene es el universo de Call of Duty: Zombies. No se preocupen, No juntaré la historia ni los personajes del juego con la historia. ya que lo único que tomaré "prestado" serán algunos artefactos y una que otra referencia para no dejar tan de lado a este ya mencionado.

Y por favor lector, deje saber en los comentarios que les parece la historia y asi poder seguir contandola con su apoyo. se les agradecería de antemano.

_-BlackVoidt11..._


	2. Capítulo 1

"El no-elegido"

Todo era de diferentes tonos coloridos, Los paladines yo, el que entro en la nómina por mera coincidencia, estábamos frente a frente a lo que seguramente sería la última vez que veríamos a la Princesa Allura. Un momento en el que todos sintieron un profundo sentimiento de tristeza no tan amarga como suele ser conocida.

Mi personalidad era poco sociable con los demás si hacias caso omiso a mi distraida persona. No me llevaba bien con los demás honestamente; Keith fue como pocas personas, la mas difícil de comprender ya que no se sabia de el anteriormente tendía a discutir con el por razones con mas sentido que cuando discutia con Lance. Lance fue el que veía la cosas un tanto... inseguras? no lo sé, no le tomaba mucha importancia en un principio. Honk Sabia escojer palabras cuando se trataba de un buen monólogo si agarraba valor, sin olvidar que ENSERIO sabe cocinar el muy tímido. De Peach aprendí lo suficiente de como ser pequeño a llegar a lo grande en sentido figurado, su padre en un revolucionario de la tecnología humana actual por lo que no estuvo de mas pedirle unos cuantos consejos. Shiro fue algo más... certero. Cuando el León Blanco me seleccionó como su paladín, Dudé si era de la talla, Entonces fue Él quien me convenció a dar paso a delante (no tan complicado como Keith definitivamente) así que es con quién mas he llegado a entender. Allura fue y es de las pocas personas que puede valer la pena recordar, puesto que la mayor parte que sé sobre allá afuera y los valores no son tan diferentes independientemente de la raza o creatura. No llegué a pensar que todo se vería reducido a un solo momento para decirce "Adios". Ella se despedía de cada uno de nosotros, yo sería el último en la fila. No podía poner atencion a lo que ella les decia a cada uno. se abrazaron y luego fue con Lance, no sabia lo que habia entre ellos, no me parecia algo útil durante la batalla liberada anteriormente. Yo y ella nos comprendiamos como si fueramos los últimos de nuestra clase. Me sentia al punto de extinguirme. Sali de mis pensamientos cuando ella dijo estas palabras:

-"no hay otra manera..."

De todas las cosas que entendí a este mismo momento en el que estoy parado, que siempre habia otra salida, eso fue lo que aprendi del los leones, o en el mio en mi caso. Luego ella se paró frente a mi, con una mirada que decia que no me preocupara y sin poner atención a lo que me decia, todo pasaba muy rápido. No podía verla a los ojos y con mi tristeza disfrazada con una mirada seria y cansada, decidí a tambien a hacer contacto visual con ella y supe que dejo de hablarme y me miró esperando a que le diera una respuesta antes de irse.

Mi cabeza dio mil vueltas, no quería que esto acabara, no habia nudo de garganta ni paralisis en mis labios. A continuación hice una declaración que cambio el estado de todos y el rumbo que tomaria mis dias en adelante.

-"Buscaré como traerte de vuelta..."

Ella se detuvo unos intantes y luego con una sonrisa habitual reapareció y con eso me contesto que no dijera escaparates, los demás asintieron la cabeza y fue poca la risa entre ellos como si de una broma se tratase. No obstante, el que no lo tomó tan a la ligera y me volteo a ver fue Shiro, reconociendo mi tono de determinacion, Sabía que tendria que tomar una desición y hablar con migo cuando esto terminase. Todo mundo, en especial Él, sabía que no era el tipo de persona que dudaba al momento de jalar el gatillo, lo que me causaba muchos problemas con el resto del equipo ya que no tendia a ser apasible al contrario, era frio y calculador. Empecé mis estudios como Biólogo, terminando como médico en la academia, Y henos aqui.

Las luces se fueron y todos volvimos en sí. Se había ido. El mundo y sus alrededores volverían a conocer los tramos de paz indefinido. Pasaron días y todos siguieron adelante sin olvidar tal sacrificio ofreciendo a cambio una estatua que nos recordaría quienes fuimos. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo, me fui perdiendo... Todo mundo siguió de frente, Peach empezó su empresa de robótica, Hunk a rio su cadena de comida intergaláctica o algo asi, Keith decidio no ser el lider de los garla y fue a dar ayuda a quién mas la necesitaba. Lance regreso con su familia y tiene un trabajo tranquilo en la granja, Y shiro fue aun más feliz y dejó la batalla.

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Muchos Meses después encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del que alguna vez fue el león blanco, el escudo del equipo, postrado al lado de una camilla con solo unas mantas revueltas como si de un experimento inconcluso se tratara. Dentro de un complejo que me habia sido dado para hacer pruebas de nuevos compinentes tanto bio como no-biologicos, Por el gobierno después de la invasión.

Mientras observaban el lugar, El hermano de Peach encontro en mi escritorio una unidad de almacenamiento que daba la sensación de curiosidad para aquel que lo encontrara: Mi ultimo y nunca oficial proyecto de investigacion. Ese joven se destinó a llevarle a su hermana lo que habia encontrado. No estaba consciente de que al salir de esa habitación era el inicio de algo que cambiaría no solo las leyes que se conocían, sino que iniciaría una cadena de acontecimientos que tal vez no debieron pasar.

En el siguiente episodio: "Proyecto Lazarus".


	3. Capitulo 2

"Proyecto Lazarus"

Regresemos un par de años atras, después de que los paladines regresaban a la Tierra después de 10 años de ausencia y recien habían asegurado la supervivencia del ocupamiento Galra. Todo mundo regresaba a lo que seria a la rutina post-guerra y nos preparariamos para volver.

Durante ese pequeño periodo estaba desarrollando un "pequeño" experimento para modificar el cuerpo humano y fortalecer sus prestaciones, sin necesidad de medicamentos y otros externos. Todo iba bien hasta que regresé de aquel viaje intergaláctico con uno que otro nuevo conocimiento; La introducción de la Quintaesencia a mi trabajo haria un gran adelanto pero a la vez estaría conciente de la polémica que demistraria a quienes me permitieron a continuar. No obstante, no dije que eso me fuera a detener. Al ya estar al tanto de que casi todos los seres tienen Quintaesencia me daba ventaja al experimentar con cuerpos "prestados" ya que hubo muchas bajas durante la invasión previa. Al principio no llamaba la atención de nadie pues era poco probable tener resultados al poco tiempo. Luego de haber logrado desarrollar un catalizador me ayudaba de vez en cuando a hacer que los cuerpos reaccionaran de manera muy fugaz... aún sin resultados.

Fue ahí cuando los fracasos me llevaban ha metodos menos ortodoxos y al final los rumores de mi trabajo llegaran hasta quien me permitia trabajar sin molestias: Samuel Holt.

Intenté convencerlo de que lo hacía por causas justificables y con un poco mas de tiempo...

-"No, termina con esta locura. Esto NO es a lo que nos dedicamos".

Vaya que fue un contratiempo a todos mis avances... pero como habia dicho antes, eso no me iba a detener.

Al tiempo se hizo notar la falta de personal en el lab. y pronto solo quedaria yo solo. Realmente no me molestaba pues había menos distracciónes y habia un poco más de trabajo por persona... osea más para mí. Volvería a dejar mi tan querido proyecto para volver a las estrellas y terminar lo que se debia. Batallas fueron y fueron, no lograba tener buena conexión con el León blanco ya que mi cabeza esta en otra parte.

De ahí regresamos a la escena donde yo yacía en el suelo de mi lab. o bueno, lo que quedaba de mí.

El dispositivo habia llegado a manos de aquella cerebrito. no fue difícil que lo desencriptara al ya haberlo hecho antes. En él habia una vasta lista de archivos de grabación en vídeo, todo mi trabajo hasta este punto estaba en su pantalla esperando a ser reproducida. Y con una profunda respiracion, seleccionó el primer video.

-"Pirmero de Octubre...". Mi Voz resonaba en aquella pantalla holográfica dando aires nostálgicos.

Pasaron horas y Ella no parecía encontrar interés y se perdian las esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de mi fallecimiento. Llegó la hora en que terminaba su jornada y seguía en la pantalla, su hermano fue a avisarle para regresar a casa. Ella le respondio con una fatigada sonrisa que volvería un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, sin mencionar que era lo que estaba tratando de encontrar en esos archivos.

El cielo término a oscuras y en el edificio solo había una sola habitación con la luz encendida. Con una taza de cafe a la mano, la genio estaba determinada a apagar su ordenador cuando se dispuso a ver un último video. En ese me veía más entudiasmado de lo habitual y la calidad del video se veía mas "cálida" de lo habitual

-"23 De Febrero...". Exactamente la fecha en la que habiamos llegado un par de dias de acabar con la invasión.

Ella mostro una mirada de interés y de confución cuando detras mía ya no habían máquinas sino lo que parecia ser un cuerpo en una camilla completamente cubierto por una sábana clínica.

-"Voy a mostrarles en lo que he empezado a desarrollar recientemente es un poco diferente a lo anterior."

Mostré entonces a la cámara el cuerpo sin vida de alguien que no se podía reconocer en el video. La joven paso a un gesto de incomodidad y juró que sintió un escalofrío en ése instante.

En ese momento se mostraba que yo iba a sacar algo de mi bata en ese momento.

-"...En mis más recientes investigaciones, se pudo comprobar de manera empírica que la conectividad ser viviente y la Quintaesencia puede ser deshabilitada y rehabilitada multiples veces sin ningun efecto secundario, Logré crear un dispositivo llamado Matríz que puede contener y mantener conectada la energia en el recipiente al estar en estado de embalsamiento. situado... en la *aclaro mi garganta* parte superior del torax donde no obstruya la respiración ni el miocardio." Señalando hacia la parte del pecho donde habia señales de que hubo una incisión para luego mostrar señales de una modesta sutura con puntos.

Entonces fué como ahora sí sacara lo que estaba en mi bolsillo; un dispositivo mediocremente armado con piezas de varios electrodomésticos comunes ensamblados en uno solo.

-"...Y he aquí el control que enlaza con la Matriz, que notoriamente ha mostrado resultados favorables...

Al presionar un botón, una señal en seguida de un pitido logro hacer que el sujeto de pruebas empezara a temblar y contraer los músculos no brusca pero aleatoriamente. No lo podía creer, Ella pensaba que solo habia perdido la razón. En el siguiente video, o más bien, los siguientes 4, mostraba el mismo material pero cada vez habia otro pedazo de tecnología en el cuerpo, en cada miembro simétricamente. El quinto fue más raro todavia, el cual fue el último antes de que se suspendiera y regresara a la ultima misión como paladín. Mostraba a Ése joven más deteriorado y con un gesto de no haber dormido en días. Un tanto consternado diría yo.

-"Mis avances no han sido del todo... _favorables_ a mi trabajo... he perdido más tiempo de lo que he podido contar sin algún resultado positivo... a más que he llegado es a esto..."

La camara se enfoca en lo que es un cuerpo recostado en una camilla, entubado y con máquinas para tener lecturas de vida; todas positivas. Luego añadí con un tono molesto:

-"Lo que me detiene ahora es lo más importante que debí haber probado en un principio: ¡No hay actividad cerebral alguna!. Pude reanimar todos y cada uno de los sistemas del cuerpo en excelente estado, pero NO tiene ningún sentido si tengo un cuerpo en estado de coma, aún no se conoce conocimiento alguno respecto a este campo y dudo que ese Alteano Corán acceda a ayudarme. He perdido motivación, ¡pero me REHUSO A dejar este trabajo a medias!".

La grabación termina abruptamente, dejando a la joven en un estado de suspenso. Todo está yendo en un rumbo de locura y deterioro mental. Mil cosas pueden pasar por tu cabeza cuando ves este material. Pero para ella no fue así, decidió darse un respiro antes de proseguir y procesar lo antes visto y dicho.

_(Fuera__ de la galaxia, a años luz de distancia...)_

Keith estaría en una nave junto a sus aliados Galra buscando en un mapa de varios cuandrantes, donde sería el siguiente lugar para distribuir la ayuda que tanto necesitan las civilizaciones afectadas. De pronto atrás de él esucharia una voz familiar que lo llamaba para algo importante, Era su madre a quien parecer esta vez no venía con una expresión de alegria, sino de preocupación el cual llamó su atención y puso a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

La noticia fue esta: Aparentemente llegaron noticias que, donde alguna vez hubieron antiguos piratas galra y renegados al nuevo orden situados en un planetoide a no muy lejanos, fueron masacrados de manera precisa y simultáneamente. ningún superviviente por el momento.

Dejaba mucho de que pensar pues no recordabanel haber enviado un equipp de respuesta sin saber la localización de dicho puesto de combate. Por otro lado habian llegado más noticias por otro informante qué: En donde se localizan las rutas comerciales hubo un atraco de una caravana, aparentemente los que sufrieron el ataque habian sido detenidos y que el cargamento que traían realmente era de contrabando de armas ilegales que tenian tiempo que burlaban los sistemas de seguridad de aduanas. La duda era que si era justicia por mano propia o era otro acto de delincuencia contra otros del los mismos

Y todavía fueron llegando más avisos que preocupaban al mestizo y a su tripulación aún más. Habia que investigar de qué trataría todo esto.

Era algo muy inoportuno y extraño...

En el próximo capítulo: "Tecnologia Perdida".


End file.
